Many solid golf balls such as two-piece golf balls are known in the art. As compared with the wound golf balls, solid golf balls have the advantage of an increased total flight distance on both driver and iron shots, because of a so-called straight line trajectory and a low spin rate due to their structure, which in turn allows for a long run. On the other hand, solid golf balls are more difficult to control than wound golf balls in that they do not stop short on the green because of low spin receptivity on iron shots.
Like flight distance, a pleasant feel (softness and speed impression) when hit is essential for golf balls. The absence of a pleasant feel represents a substantial loss of commodity value for the golf ball. As compared with the solid golf balls, the wound golf balls have the structural characteristics ensuring a soft and pleasant feel with a speed impression.
On such solid golf balls, especially two-piece golf balls consisting of a core and a cover, attempts have been made to soften the ball structure in order to accomplish a soft feel upon impact. However, such attempts improve the feel to a softer one at the sacrifice of a speed impression. A blunt feel is given when the ball is hit. Additionally, a loss of resilience leads to a reduction of flight distance.